Track type machines such as tractors commonly use a pair of tracks connected by an equalizer bar between to allow a degree of flexibility in movement of the tracks relative to the main frame. The equalizer bar is mounted to the main frame and each end of the equalizer bar is connected to one of the left hand or right hand side track roller frame. During operation of the tractor, the ends of the equalizer bar undergo considerable stress. This may cause the ends of the equalizer bar to become damaged and require repair. Such repair may be expensive and render the tractor out of commission for a lengthy period of time.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0166376 to R. Maier, et al., discloses an equalizer bar end joint that includes a pin defining a longitudinal axis and a bearing configured to support the pin. The bearing includes an inner race including a bore configured to cooperate with the pin and a semispherical outer surface.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.